


Real men Swallow

by Gay_Cat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, iwaoi - Freeform, no smut this time, sick Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Cat/pseuds/Gay_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Iwaizumi brings Oikawa his homework that he'd missed he sees that Oikawa is sick. He of course takes it upon himself to take care of Oikawa until Oikawa pushes too many of his buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real men Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad with titles if you couldn't tell. So a lovely someone else came up with the title for me!~

It was a sunny day just outside Oikawa's room, there was bird song to be heard within the greenery just beyond Oikawa's window. Not that it was payed much attention to today. Typically he'd be engrossed in some session of snap chatting things to Iwaizumi at this time of day right after school. Though today Oikawa found himself tossing and turning in his bed struggling to find a position to ease his congested breathing. On the television in his room his favourite alien movie 'ET' was playing, but not even that could distract him from his ever looming cold. Hearing the doorbell ring he grumbles forcing himself to toss off the blankets that we're offering him warmth. Getting to the door he almost groans seeing it's Iwaizumi. The last person he wants to see him in his sick state. He takes a deep breath before opening the door with a smile, but before either can say anything a sneeze catches him off guard. He sniffles and immediately worries how he must look to Iwaizumi. 

"I brought the work you missed" he states holding up a folder. 

"Can I come in?… To go over what you missed" he quickly adds the last part on as he looks Oikawa up and down. 

"Ah Iwa chan!~ do I look sick?" He asks cheerfully disguising his cold somewhat effectively. 

"Tch, yeah you look like death, now can I come in" he replies stone faced. It's a lie Iwaizumi does admit that Oikawa didn't look as devilishly handsome as he typically would, but death is quite the over statement. He looks as if he's tired, and that's not entirely a bad look for him. Although Oikawa probably had no such thing as a bad look. He scowls at the thought of ever telling Oikawa that. 

"Well? Are you coming in Iwa chan? Or did you miss me so much today that you had to take a moment to examine me?" He adds a wink at the end smirking as he watches Iwaizumi squirm. 

"Tch, as if today was a blessing from the God's" Iwaizumi quickly replies before taking a step inside. Taking his shoes off and leaving it atop of the mat by the door he looks up to see Oikawa's pouting face violently interrupted by a coughing fit. 

"I'm sick, yet you're still so mean Iwa chan!!" Oikawa says trying to remain as composed and not sickly looking as possible. 

"If you're so sick get your ass in bed" Iwaizumi retorts stepping further inside. 

"I was in bed! Until I had to get up to get the door" Oikawa says in a now rasping voice unable to keep up his normal voice. 

"Well I'm telling you to get back into bed" he explains further dropping the folder onto a small table before moving past Oikawa towards the kitchen. 

"But the home wo-" he starts before interrupted by another bout of coughing. 

"It can wait, I'm making you soup first now get your ass in bed" he calls out in reply. Oikawa doesn't protest any further and climbs back into bed immediately contented by the warmth he is now retaining due to all the blankets. Closing his eyes he finds himself drifting off into blissful sleep that he found due to the happy thought of Iwaizumi taking care of him. 

Waking up he sees a bowl of soup on his night table and his prized alien figurines were scattered on the floor, most likely to make room. Sitting up he shivers pulling the blankets with him before letting out a sneeze. This seemed to alert Iwaizumi poking his head around the doorway before standing in his doorway. He who was still in his house to Oikawa's dismay asked if there was anything Oikawa wanted. 

"How long was I asleep?" He asks as Hajime awkwardly stands there. 

"Less then a half hour, I made you soup it's there in case you didn't notice" he points out refusing to meet Oikawa's bewildered stare. 

"Hey Iwa chan, you're acting weird did you do something perverted as I slept?" He teases with a grin, as Iwaizumi gets red and turns around crossing his arms. 

"Tch as if! Don't flatter yourself you may have all those girls at school falling for you, but I'd never fall for you!" He retorts leaving the room quickly after. 

"Ah Iwa chan! Come back!" he calls out, but coughing once again almost immediately after. Hearing the footsteps in his hall start to come back he smiles even while coughing violently. 

"Iwa chan can be nice when he tries!" He says in response to Hajime reentering his room thermometer in hand. 

"Your mom called while you were asleep, so this is only out of obligation" he mutters in response to Oikawa's cheery voice. Oikawa smiles and a weak laugh escapes his mouth. 

"Awh Iwa chan no need to be so defensive! You're the one who must have volunteered to take my homework to me!" He replies as Iwaizumi gets closer to him. 

"Just shut up and let me take your temperature, you're mom asked me to give you cold medicine if you have a fever" is the response that a now flustered Iwaizumi gives him. Oikawa obligees turning his head to the side to allow Hajime to take his temperature. Iwaizumi gently pushes some of Oikawa's hair away from his ear before bringing the thermometer to his ear, ever aware of the scent of Oikawa. Clicking the button when it's finally in he stands close to Oikawa to glance at the numbers, extremely conscious of their closeness. Although he tries to remain calm in order to read off the numbers he feels his breath pace speed up with his heart, cursing them both. Finally he reads the numbers as being about 38 degrees Celsius he pulls away. Tooru looks up at him, and his train of thought is lost for a moment as he blinks absently completely missing whatever happened to leave Oikawa's mouth. 

"So? You just going to stand there? Do I have a fever or not nurse Hajime?" Oikawa teases raising a brow quizzically wondering why Hajime seemed especially weird. 

"Yeah it's ugh a little under 38, so you do have a fever" Iwaizumi replies blushing at the 'nurse' comment, busying his hands with turning off the thermometer. 

"If I didn't know any better I'd assume you were nervous" Oikawa teases loving how much of a rise he seemed to be able to get out of Hajime today. 

"Just shut up shittykawa, and eat the soup before it gets cold! I'll get the god damn cold medicine and then I'm leaving!" He replies before storming out of the room a flustered mess. Tooru is confused as typically sure Oikawa could get a reaction from Iwa, but today he seemed especially on edge. He sighed in confusion but did as he was told drinking the chicken soup that had been made for him. He found that it was especially good after a whole day of not eating. He quickly ate all that was in the bowl finding himself hungrier than expected. Looking beside the now empty bowl he sees a phone, Hajime's phone unlocked. Being opportunistic he can't help but pick up his phone and immediately goes to pictures wondering if Hajime had anything to hide. As soon as the photos load he smiles seeing no one other but him sleeping. In two his face was visible, and it was clear that was intentional. He wondered why he'd have taken pictures of him while sleeping, but decided to gift Hajime with a few selfies before placing the phone back when he hears footsteps. 

Returning with the medicine as promised Tooru groaned. 

"Couldn't you just tell my mom that I took medicine?" He asks although the answer that would be given was obvious not the one he wanted. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and replies with a stern no. 

"Do you want to miss tomorrow's game? You know I won't let you play if you're still sick tomorrow" he continues when Oikawa's expression still hasn't changed. At this Oikawa lets out a reluctant sigh and opens his mouth closing his eyes expectantly. 

"What? You want me to give it to you?" He demands angrily. 

"I'm not some kind of nurse!" He continues when he gets no response from Tooru. 

"Huh? But you're the one who wanted me to take the medicine it's only fair you feed it to me! I'm the king of the court you can't afford to not have me in the game tomorrow" Oikawa responds opening his eyes once again raising an eyebrow. A 'tch' sound is all that leaves Hajime's mouth in reply before he gives in. Leaning in to bring the spoonful of gross viscous liquid to Oikawa's mouth blushing now at their closeness. As Oikawa swallows it he pulls the spoon out and hovers there finding himself examining Tooru's lips. His mind wandering asking itself questions about what it'd be like to feel Oikawa's lips on his. Tooru opens his eyes again distracted momentarily by the foul taste left in his mouth before seeing Iwaizumi's face so close to his. 

"Well after that gross stuff I wouldn't mind something sweet on my mouth" he teases with a wink causing Hajime to snap out of his thought and jump back. 

"Tch, just wanted to make sure you swallowed!" He defends blushing madly now. 

"Oh I certainly do swallow, Iwa chan!~" he says stretching out the nick name. 

"Well my job is done here" Iwaizumi says choosing to ignore the comment instead finding himself wondering why he was friends with such a god damn flirty idiot. 

"But Iwa chan couldn't you at least turn my TV on! I promise if you do I won't be mad about any of the perverted stuff you did to me while I slept! I mean I can't blame you I mean look at me! Even sick I'm hot! Literally too, get it cause I have a fever!" He says all this as Iwaizumi is picking up the now empty bowl and the bottle of cough syrup. 

"Do it yourself! There's nothing to forgive." He replies defensively. 

"Oh really? You left your phone unlocked while you left to get the medicine, and I didn't know you were into photography Hajime! If you would've told me you wanted pictures of you I'd have suggested that I model for you awake!~" he says all this with a devious smirk. Hajime doesn't even have a response formulated and as he's now a blushing mess he drops the bowl and medicine on the floor and turns around on the heels of his feet. 

"Clean after yourself you nosey bastard!" He says as he leaves in a hurry. 

"Hey! You're the one who took pictures of me!" Oikawa replies before hearing his front door slam shut. He sighs, but somehow finds himself happy to know that throughout all Hajime's mean words he cared enough to take care of and put up with him. He falls asleep thinking of his ace.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired because I am indeed sick… hopefully it's good despite that.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://gay-trash-cats.tumblr.com/)


End file.
